Prémonition
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: One shot. Gojyo boit un verre avec Hakkai, a un drôle de rêve... Et comme la vie continue, part se battre... Situé la nuit avant qu'Homura vole le sutra.léger Xover avec Furuba Yaoi hinté mise en page mal sortie, toutes mes excuses


**« Prémonition »**

(cross-over avec Furuba)

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi…Les pauvres, ne leur foutez pas la trouille en leur faisant croire que ce serait possible !

Bon, je sais que c'est pas vraiment le même genre d'histoire que d'habitude (ce qui m'amène à remercier d'avance les lecteurs potentiels)…Mais que celui qui n'a jaaaaaaaamais pensé qu'Hakkai ressemblait atrocement au Hatori de Fruit Basket ne lance la première pierre…

En passant : Un graaaaand merci à **Flojirôraijuchan** pour la relecture ! C'est français, maintenant ! #prépare ses plumes pour bouinage félin#

Ils avaient trouvé un autre bar après avoir laissé derrière eux les deux dieux guerriers. Ils s'installèrent sur les hauts tabourets. Cet endroit ressemblait trait pour trait à l'établissement précédent, fit remarquer Hakkai. Gojyo acquiesça. Le silence se prolongea. Pesant.

Gojyo aurait apprécié une conversation légère. Malheureusement, son esprit était plein de la confrontation avec Homura qui les attendait le lendemain. Il posa la question presque malgré lui.

« Lequel est-ce que tu crains le plus ? »

« Ha. Homura, je dirais… Il est le leader, un _toushin taichi_. Mais Goku s'occupera de lui, je pense. »

« Alors ? Demain lequel tu prends, Hakkai… Zenon ou Shien ? »

Des sourcils légèrement froncés au-dessus de deux yeux verts.

« Alors… Shien, je crois. »

« Je sais pourquoi. » répondit Gojyo, fier de lui.

« Ho, vraiment ? » répliqua un Hakkai légèrement dubitatif.

« Tu n'as pas apprécié qu'il s'en prenne à une femme sans faire de quartier, même si la femme en question est une enfant gâtée et la sœur de ce prince Kougaiji. T'es vraiment un gentleman ! »

Rire alcoolisé du _kappa_ et léger sourire de l'ancien humain. Ils retombèrent à nouveau dans leur mutisme pour un moment, sirotant leurs boissons.

Gojyo se rappela quelque chose, tout à coup…

« Il t'a appelé Tenpou _gensui_, une fois. »

Hakkai eut un sourire. Le nom sonnait bizarrement…Un _marshal _?

« Et toi Kenren _taishou_. » Il renvoya.

Et Gojyo sourit à son tour, parce qu'il aimait la sonorité de ce nom dans la bouche d'Hakkai.

« Tu crois qu'on était prédestinés ? » demanda le _kappa._ « Peut-être qu'on a échoué à faire quelque chose, un jour. Peut-être qu'on a échoué et qu'on va revivre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons capable de faire ce que nous devions faire… »

Hakkai cilla. Son ami était d'humeur méditative. Plutôt inhabituel. Peut-être que demain préoccupait son ancien colocataire plus qu'il n'avait pensé.

« Et ensuite ? » l'incita-t-il à continuer.

« Et ensuite, on meurt pour toujours. »

« Réjouissante nouvelle… » souffla Hakkai.

« _Baka_. » Le mot ressemblait à un nom affectueux, dans la bouche de Gojyo.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si on triomphe un jour alors on ne se retrouvera plus, après ça. Le carma n'aura plus aucune raison de nous réunir à nouveau… » expliqua Hakkai. Entendant cela, le _kappa_ se sentit un peu perdu.

« Et tu trouve ça _réjouissant_ ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

« Gojyo, tu es déjà trop ivre pour saisir l'ironie ? »

« Bon sang, je crois que je suis trop ivre pour comprendre que t'es en train de me dire que je te manquerais… »

« Oui, tu me manquerais, je pense. »

Un silence solennel (ou simplement une stupeur toute alcoolique ?) accueillit la déclaration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu changerais ? Si on nous en donnait la chance dans une autre vie, je veux dire… »

« Kannan. » La réponse fut tellement prompte à ses lèvres que cela fit presque mal au _kappa_. « Si je suis à nouveau lié à elle, même si je la perds, j'aimerais qu'elle soit sauve – heureuse – même loin de moi. Toi ? »

« L'acceptation, peut-être ? Je sais pas. »

_Croiser encore ton chemin serait assez._ Mais il n'osa pas dire la phrase à voix haute.

Il croisa les bras sur le bar et posa son menton dessus, fixant son verre vide. Il entendit vaguement Hakkai demander plus de saké à quelqu'un.

Pourquoi se battre, après tout ?

_Peut-être qu'on a échoué et qu'on va revivre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons capable de faire ce que nous devions faire… _

On perd. On meurt.

Mais on se retrouve.

_-Et ensuite ? _

_-Et ensuite, on meurt pour toujours. _

On gagne. On se sépare.

Pour toujours.

_-Réjouissante nouvelle…_

_- Baka. _

Alors pourquoi ?

Il sentit à peine ses yeux se fermer…

######################## **Rêve** #########################

Ils sont en train de se battre. C'est déjà demain ?

Il entendit les cris de guerre, les imprécations, les menaces…Le sifflement dans l'air des fouets de Shien, les détonations de l'arme de Zenon.

Les trois dieux étaient là.

Sanzo, Goku et Hakkai aussi.

Il devrait être en train de se battre avec eux, pensa-t-il. Mais il avait l'impression de ne même pas être là.

Il ne s'écarta pas hors de la trajectoire des balles de mitrailleuse. Mais la balle ne l'atteignit jamais, désintégrée par le ki d'Hakkai. L'homme aux yeux verts était en train de parler. Le secouait, avait l'air en colère…Il n'entendait pas.

Le tourbillon de sensations étranges, de couleurs mouvantes, les rugissements, et même les évènements continuèrent à défiler…

Le silence retomba. Trois corps gisaient sur le sol. Trois dieux.

_Ho, on a gagné, _pensa-t-il bizarrement.

Il chercha les autres des yeux.

Le malaise grandit quand il ne les trouva pas.

Il paniqua.

L'obscurité tomba sur ses yeux comme un lourd voile.

Il se sentit aveugle.

Il se sentit engourdi.

Et soudain, il était ailleurs.

Sans avertissement.

****

Où est-ce que je suis ? Ma vision est toute troublée…

C'est tellement évident que c'est un rêve que c'en est presque drôle.

« Shiguré. Ça ne te ressemble pas de me laisser boire tout seul. »

Je tressaille.

Mon regard se tourne et se pose sur…Hakkai ?

Non. Ce n'est pas lui.

Qui est cet homme qui ressemble à mon ami, là , mais qui me regarde avec les yeux d'un étranger?

Là, c'est un bar. _Encore_, ricane mon esprit.

Il est sur un tabouret, juste à côté de moi. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me tourner pour regarder son visage. Je peux voir son reflet dans le miroir qui tapisse le mur, derrière le comptoir.

Il est grand. Comme Hakkai. Mince. Comme Hakkai. Brun. Comme Hakkai. Même si je ne peux pas vraiment distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux dans la pénombre. Pourtant, les mèches qui cachent la moitié de son visage sont du mauvais côté, je réalise. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose de bizarre avec un des yeux verts. Et le monocle a disparu (mais il ne me manquera pas).

Il n'est décidément _pas Hakkai_. Pire. Qui est Shiguré ?

Je n'ose pas regarder mon « propre » visage dans le miroir.

Alors je le regarde lui. Encore. L'homme qui n'est pas Hakkai. Moi, l'homme qui n'est pas Gojyo.

Parce que la seule réponse possible c'est : il a été Hakkai, et Shiguré a été Gojyo.

Flippant.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, nom de Dieu !

Il parle, tout à coup.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. Honda Tohru. Et j'ai vu Kanna. »

Kannan ? Qu'est-ce que…?

« Au moins je l'ai sauvée. Elle est vivante. Elle a l'air heureuse. »

Doucement, une partie des souvenirs de Shiguré se fond dans les miens et je comprends ce dont il parle. Cela me ferait presque frémir. Hakkai l'a encore perdue. D'une façon très douloureuse. Au moins, elle est toujours vivante, cette Kanna, mais…

« Et c'est assez ? » Je demande.

Est-ce que ça te suffit de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité alors que tu ne peux pas l'avoir ?

« Tu es étrangement sérieux, ce soir, Shiguré. »

Tu as raison « Ha-san ». Oui. Je me souviens de son nom, maintenant. Même en étant Gojyo. Ha-to-ri. Je me souviens de son nom et il araison : je trouve que je suis terriblement sérieux ce soir, en effet. Et toi, tu ne changes pas, Hakkai. Tu ne donne jamais de réponse directe, n'est-ce pas ?

Une serveuse (mignonne) surgit de nulle part (_C'est un rêve après tout_, _baka_… me rappelle mon esprit), trébuche sur un invisible quelque chose et nous tombe presque dessus ; je n'aurais pas bougé pour éviter ça. En fait, j'aurais plutôt essayé de la rattraper… Je n'évite la collision de justesse que parce qu' « Ha-san » m'a à temps à moitié arraché de mon tabouret d'un mouvement vif du poignet.

« _Baka inu _! Tu veux te transformer devant tout le monde ? » Il chuchote.

_Baka_ « _inu _»? Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça. Et Hakkai ne m'appellerait jamais comme ça. Et… « Me transformer » ? Mais de quoi il parle ?

« Je pensais que tu avais assez de bon sens pour éviter ce genre d'accident… » dit-il, apparemment irrité, je le devine.

Il est plus facile à déchiffrer qu'Hakkai. Il ne laisse rien filtrer réellement mais il essaye moins de dissimuler. Mais qui peut dire, avec cet homme ? De toute façon, il n'y a personne à part nous, dans ce bar. La serveuse qui était là il y a une seconde a disparu, comme par magie. Pas d'autres clients. Le lieu est si désert qu'il m'en rappelle un autre et je m'attends presque à voir ces dieux, Zenon et Shien, revenir d'entre les morts pour prendre un verre…

« Tu sais, tu es le plus proche de moi. » reprend-t-il soudain. « J'aime vraiment beaucoup Ayamé. Mais aujourd'hui, il aurait été en colère contre Kanna, en colère contre le destin. Il aurait fait comme s'il comprenait quand je lui aurais dit que je suis déjà comblé de l'avoir rencontrée et d'avoir été avec elle, même pour un moment seulement. Mais il n'aurait pas compris… »

En d'autres circonstances, l'entendre parler d'elle (Kanna ou Kannan, quelque part ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi) m'aurait fait mal. Mais je suis tellement surpris quand je le vois mettre la main sur un paquet de cigarettes en discutant que je n'écoute plus vraiment. Et j'oublie même de me demander qui peut bien être cet Ayamé… Sentant le poids familier dans ma poche, j'allume aussi une cigarette, jetant ensuite mon allumette qui rate sa cible.

« …Tu es très différent. Tu vas te mettre à faire l'imbécile, agir comme si tu ne voulais pas savoir ou que tu ne comprenais pas. Mais tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Hatori se penche légèrement pour saisir le minuscule bout de bois entre ses doigts et le reléguer de manière appropriée dans le cendrier. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

« Alors je suis toujours là pour toi. » Je me dis pour moi-même.

Gojyo se parlant à lui-même, écoutez tout le monde ! Je crois…Je crois que je suis heureux d'être à tes côtés à nouveau, Hakkai, ou qui que tu sois. C'est réconfortant. Je ne demande pas grand-chose au carma, hein ? Content que tu aies ce que tu voulais, aussi. Ton amour : elle est vivante. Mais par-dessus tout, je suis content d'être celui qui est à côté de toi perché sur ce foutu tabouret, ce soir.

Lui, « Ha-san », il pense que Shiguré s'adresse à lui. Alors il répond.

« Je le savais déjà. »

Et il m'offre un autre verre.

Je crois que j'entends de la musique, quelqu'un qui chante…

_Hoooo, in a dream, in a dream_

_Is it dream or shadows… ?_

C'est drôle, c'est à peu près mon état d'esprit, là, tout de suite… C'est ce que j'étais en train de me demander…

L'obscurité m'enveloppe doucement.

_On perd. On meurt. _

_Mais on se retrouve._

################# **Fin du rêve **###################

« Réveille-toi. »

La main de quelqu'un sur mon épaule. Qui serre légèrement.

« Réveille-toi, Gojyo. »

_Hoooo, in a dream, in a dream_

_Is it dream or shadows_… chante un homme sur une scène au fond de la salle déserte, penché sur le micro, berçant tendrement son saxo comme un animal quand il n'en joue pas…

« Ha-san? » Je demande, un peu groggy.

Mais c'est le visage aux sourcils légèrement froncés d'Hakkai qui est penché sur moi.

« Tu t'es endormi. On devrait retourner à l'auberge : on se lève tôt, demain. »

Il n'a même pas l'air ivre. Evidemment.

« Demain ? »

Quant à moi, Je suis…

Oups, j'tiens même plus sur mes jambes. J'ai besoin de m'accrocher à Hakkai comme s'il était une bouée.

…Ouais, comme je disais, je suis complètement à jeter…

« Oui. Demain. Enfin, aujourd'hui…Homura. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

« Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec lui… »

Mince, on dirait que je pleurniche...

« Pas encore. »

Et lui, Hakkai, on dirait qu'il est plutôt amusé. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas facile avec moi à moitié affalé sur lui pendant qu'il m'aide à quitter cet endroit.

La brise nocturne et glacée sur mon visage est un pauvre réconfort, sur le chemin du retour.

« C'est bien, ça change... » Je lui dis au moment où il finit par me mettre au lit.

Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Une couverture atterrit sur mes épaules, et de longs doigts dégagèrent quelques mèches humides de mon visage. Et ensuite…Il n'était plus là. Comme si l'obscurité l'avait avalé. J'entends juste son souffle, faiblement, de l'autre côté de la chambre. J'ai continué à écouter un long moment…

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, pourtant. Je crois qu'Hakkai non plus.

J'ai réalisé une chose.

Ça m'a _frappé_.

_On perd. On meurt. _

_Mais on se retrouve._

Et…Si ce n'est pas seulement un rêve…Si je suis réellement destiné à le retrouver, et les autres aussi, peut-être…Ça veut dire que nous allons perdre. Que ce soit demain, contre Homura, ou un autre jour… Plus tard…

« Réveille-toi. » Sa voix appelle encore, doucement. La faible clarté dans notre chambre me dit qu'il reste peu de temps avant l'aube. La nuit est en train de se retirer, mais le soleil est plus paresseux que nous. Il n'a pas de Dieux à affronter dans moins d'une heure.

C'est étrange. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup ce matin, mis à part le salut formel d'Hakkai quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Pas de gueule de bois pour altérer mes réflexes, heureusement. Je suis profondément conscient de chacun de nos gestes alors que nous nous préparons.

Mais Hakkai se décide finalement à dire quelque chose, au moment de quitter la pièce. Il ne fait que se tourner légèrement et déclare calmement :

« Si tu meurs aujourd'hui, je te tue. »

_Ça n'a aucune importance en fait, _

_Si je croise à nouveau ton chemin…_

« Pareil pour toi. » Je m'entends répondre automatiquement.

_…Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais rendre les choses faciles pour Homura et son équipe, hein ?_

Bien sûr que non. Je me sens sourire.

« Bien. » dit-il, comme si un important sujet était clos.

Je vais le suivre dans les escaliers dans quelques minutes, après une cigarette. Puisqu'il n'est plus là, je n'ai pas à me soucier des cendres que je laisse tomber un peu partout. En regardant le petit tube en train de se consumer, je pense soudain que ça pourrait être la dernière.

Naaaaan ! Pour une fois que j'arrive à chiper le briquet du moine sans qu'il le remarque (en tout cas pas encore), ce serait une honte de ne pas avoir le temps de le vider… En route ! Allons casser du Dieu !

Ils sont tous les trois assis en bas à une table, pour un petit-déjeuner avancé avant de partir pour la colline. Le _saru_ est joyeusement en train de s'empiffrer avec l'incroyable volume de nourriture disposé devant lui.

« On te dirait que la fin du monde arrive dans trois minutes tu continuerais à te remplir l'estomac, _nee _? _Baka saru _! » Je dis en attrapant une chaise pour me joindre à eux.

« Ça va être un bon combat : faut que je prenne des forces. » affirme-t-il simplement avant de reprendre son baffrage, des étincelles d'excitation dansant dans son regard… C'est bon signe…Il a l'air en forme. Une nuit entière coincé avec le moine pourri n'aurait pas eu ce genre d'effet sur moi. La seule chose bizarre aujourd'hui est l'absence de lutte pour la nourriture.

Oubliez ça… Foutu dragon…

« Tu cherches ton horoscope ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de taquiner Blondinet, éternellement caché derrière son journal (ce qui me rappelle que je ne l'ai jamais vu en acheter un nouveau même une fois…Cela veut-il dire qu'il n'est jamais arrivé au bout de celui-là depuis le début du voyage ? Est-ce qu'il lit vraiment ou est-ce un moyen détourné de nous ignorer ?)… Je suis tellement bon à ça, maintenant, que je peux voir la veine pulser sur le front du _namagusa bouzu _au traversdes larges feuilles de papier. En d'autres circonstances, une balle aurait déjà fait exploser mon mug de café noir. Après tout, c'est la façon habituelle de ce type de dire bonjour. Intéressant : monsieur le moine défroqué économise ses cartouches, aujourd'hui…A nous deux…

J'étais à nouveau sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand j'entendis un son étrange provenant du côté où Goku est assis…J'ai croisé le regard interrogateur d'Hakkai. Sa tasse de thé restait figée en l'air, et comme lui, j'ai jeté un œil au _saru_. Je me suis presque étranglé et j'ai recraché ma dernière gorgée de café dans ma tasse…

« C'est quoi ça ? » demande soudain le moine, levant les yeux de son journal. Il a entendu aussi.

« Je crois…Il est en train de... ronronner… » Hakkai répond après un moment, légèrement surpris, avec un hochement de tête vers Goku…

Ben voyons ! Le _gaki_ venait juste de découvrir la crème chantilly pour ses crêpes…

« _Baka… neko_! » hurla le moine.

C'est ainsi que Goku reçut sa première bosse de la journée du tout puissant _harisen_, finalement.

Hakkai eut un sourire discret. J'ai éclaté de rire.

Et après, nous sommes partis combattre des dieux.

###**Owari**###


End file.
